User talk:Paul730
Welcome to Horror Film Wiki! Greetings Paul730! Welcome to Horror Film Wiki. Thank you for . If you have any questions or suggestions, just contact a sysop through their talk page or post your question on the community portal, and they'd be happy to help. If you need help editing, check the Help contents. Please remember to sign your name on, and only on, talk pages by clicking or using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. Finally, please do your best to always fill in the edit summary field as this helps to document all of your hard work. Feel free to delete this message from your talk page if you like, or keep it for reference. waiting for a long overdue welcome--— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:00, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Michael Here are the Autopsis images you wanted. Image:deadteacher.jpg Image:deadbeauty.jpg Image:deadcarter.jpg I don't know Wiki's rules on images, so you may have to resize or provide a rationale for these (I simply uploaded the image). Also, I wasn't sure if you wanted the entire page, or a specific panel. I gave you the page, you can crop it further if need be. Enjoy. [[User:Bignole|''' BIGNOLE ']] (Contact me) 03:25, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Reply: Hi Thanks for the welcome (sorry I didn't reply sooner). Anyway, yeah, it just implies Michael kills David (it opens with Michael forcing him against the wall, looking ready to stab him before it flashes back to the previous year http://img167.imageshack.us/my.php?image=onegoodscareopeningid9.jpg). And the main story takes place on Halloween (David mentions the date, saying something like "When Halloween finally came, Lindsey was in hysterics" a little before he realizes Michael is in the building). -- Lord Crayak 11:55, 24 November 2008 (UTC) No problem, I can probably have the comic scanned by tonight. -- Lord Crayak 19:43, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Here you go: http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/2.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/3.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/4.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/5.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/6.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/7.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/8.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/9.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/10.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/11.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/12.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/13.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/14.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/15.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/16.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/17.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/18.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/19.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/20.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/21.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/22.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/23.jpg http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg39/LordCrayak/One%20Good%20Scare/24.jpg -- Lord Crayak 23:30, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the barnstar! And thanks for fixing the template in my sandbox, must have forgot to take ''Halloween out of it. -- Lord Crayak 21:55, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Michael Myers Actually I am not aware of any evidence that excludes 4, 5, or 6 from H20's timeline, in fact I read they were originally going to mention Jamie Lloyd's death in a student's report that Laurie would hear and that she would go into a bathroom and vomit b/c of Jamie's death in H20. I think it's appropriate to have the information in the article on Michael Myers, especially given the writers' original intent to connect H20 to the others and no apparent inconsistencies in the films to prevent it. Also, Laurie's faked auto crash is consistent with what was said to have happened to her in 4, 5 and 6 (the news article about it shown in the opening of H20 even states the correct date that it was said to have happened in 4, 1987). It's just revealed in H20 that it was staged so she could hide from Michael and is implied that she separated Jamie from herself so that if Michael ever did locate her again, he would not have Jamie (the intent being that she would be more protected away from Laurie, if that makes sense). I think the overall article on Michael Myers in general should have a small summary on each incarnation of the character with a link to the main page for that incarnation, similar to other wikis. Hero of Time 87 01:29, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Let's get one thing straight: the comic books are NOT canon, they are like an expanded universe sort of thing. The films are canon, as well as commentary from the film makers. Laurie's birth name is "Laurie Ann Myers" as stated on wikipedia. Check it out. Please refrain from reverting much needed edits to these articles. Hero of Time 87 04:48, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I agree with Hero, the retcon used in H20 does not exclude 4, 5, or 6 from Michael's past. The only things left unknown are what happened to baby Steven, Dr. Loomis, what Lorie Strode did during all of that time. Therefore, the retcon is simply used to allow H20 to exist (if Lorie had died in the accident, obviously there wouldn't be H20). It doesn't override any information, because the characters in Halloween 5 really believed she was dead. Even if there was a major difference, a separate article with duplicate information from the main article isn't necessary. Also, if you want to add comic book information, don't. Add it to Comic Books Wiki. --Notmyhandle 18:00, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :So far I've merged missing content from Michael Myers (H20 timeline) into the Michael Myers article. I've also gone ahead and exported as much of the comic book content of that page to Comic Book Wiki. If you'd like to continue working there, go ahead. I've marked the pages for deletion so that you have a week to copy anything I missed. After that the pages/pictures will be removed. --Notmyhandle 20:54, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :A retcon does not adjust continuity, its a way to add on to a story that was written by someone else (i.e. not planned). The H20 timeline makes sense in that all of the events in 1, 2, 4, 5, and 6 happened, and then H20 happened. There's nothing to suggest that H20 made 4, 5, or 6 not happen. I'm trying to make things make sense, and splitting them when they don't need to be split is disorganized. Calm down and work with me here. :On the issue of the comics, noting that they exist isn't an issue, but adding details to these characters doesn't make sense because they don't appear in the films. These are bios of the characters of the films, not bios of the characters in the franchise's universe. Also, in your descriptions you even state that the Michael in the comics is a different Michael, although you tried to make it sound like the comic version was based on the H20 Michael, implying that he was completely different in the films as well. The only reason he acts differently is because the two movies were created much later. Because of this lapse of time, various factors changed the way the film was made (most notably, a new director). --Notmyhandle 03:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, I found the fact that no one had stated: in H20 it is stated that Michael Myers was never heard from during the 20 year period after Halloween II. This is what excludes it from facts that happen in 4, 5, and 6. I will undo my edits. --Notmyhandle 04:28, 13 August 2009 (UTC)